the vampire with frekles
by deathbyepic100
Summary: theres a new vampire in town and he has found a cute vcitim. summery sucks. Acelu Luffy 18 Ace 21
1. the meeting

A tall vampire with muscular features, shoulder-length chestnut brown hair, and freckles walked the dim night streets of grand line city. He was out waiting for some poor soul to cross his path. When he spotted a boy, he was lean, with black hair and a scar under his left eye. The wind blew towards the vampire and he could smell the sweet scent of the boy's blood. It was intoxicating. The vampire smirked as he saw his meal walk into a small store. _I guess I'll have to wait for my food today. _The vampire thought with an evil grin on his face _

Luffy walked into the store with a list his friend Sanji had given him. He was glad he had Sanji, because without him Luffy would have starved to death already. That thought gave him shivers. Man, how Luffy hated living alone, it was so damn boring. Luffy shopped a little. Then he peeked back at the list to check if he got everything. It seemed about right so he handed the casher the cash Sanji gave him and walked out with three bags of groceries.

Luffy walked down Main Street, but it didn't seem right. Was he being watch? He quickly turned around, but there was nothing except a small street light. So he shrugged it off and continued to walk.

* * *

The vampire looked back from his hiding spot. He fallowed Luffy closely making sure to hide in the shadows. The kid took a wrong turn and ended up in an ally. The vampire smirked with crimson eyes. Luffy, who was fixing to turn around, was pinned to the wall with such force that the bags he was carrying flew out of his arms. There was food and other items flung everywhere. Luffy looked up at his attacker. The man before him grind at the fear in his eyes.

"Hello." The man pinning him said with a dark voice. "Poor little boy. You look so scared." The vampire said in a taunting tone.

"I am not! Who are you?! Get off of me!" Luffy yelled in a helpless and desperate voice as he struggled against the vampires iron grip. The vampire only smiles and brings his lips closer to Luffy's ear.

"You want to know my name?" he whispered darkly into Luffy's ear. A small nod is all the boy can reply with. "It's Ace." The vampire purred. "Know what's yours? " He slowly pools back to look at the boy.

"L-Luffy." The boy replies in a small voice that was trying to sound strong. Ace smirks at the boy. _He's kinda cute. _Ace thought to himself. He could hear Luffy's hart racing, and smell the blood pump faster.

Ace leans down and brings his lips close to Luffy's neck. He could smell it the sweet sent. "Are you scared now?" Ace asks, his breath hitting Luffy's neck as he spoke. Before waiting for a reply Ace licks a spot on the side of Luff's neck. Luffy gasps and begins to struggle more, but he can't break free. Ace smirks "nice try, but you smell too good to just set free without a taste." Ace adds with a wicked happiness in his tone.

_What does he mean taste?! What's going on?!_ Luffy tries to sort out what's going on. His head begins to spin. Ace takes his chance and begins to nibble at his cute new victim. He drew a little blood at first and it tasted just how it smelled, but better. The sweet liquid taints his tongue. He bit down harder and began to drink deeply. Luffy started to feel faint and dizzy. Until finally he collapsed into Ace's arms.

Ace being the man that he is, could not just leave the boy out here like this. So he pulled the limp boy closer to himself and went back to his house. His house was small but is had four rooms and Luffy could take the master (aka Ace's room). Ace set the boy down on his bed; the boy looked so innocent and sweet, lying among the crimson colored sheets. Ace just wanted to hold him, but decided against it and instead walked to one of the smaller bedrooms for some sleep. He had school in the morning.


	2. getting to know Ace

The next morning Luffy woke up in a strange bed. He looked around a little, but didn't recognize any thing. _What happened? This doesn't look like my apartment. _Luffy thought to himself. There were suddenly footsteps outside of his door. Luffy quickly hid under the covers in a desperate attempt at hiding himself, but after he realized that wouldn't work, so he hid in the closet. The handle on the door twisted and the door flung open.

The footsteps walked into the room, and then they slowly approached the closet. Luffy's breaths hitched when he heard someone or something grab the door handle. The door swung open to reveal a tall muscular man who looks around 21. He was shirtless with black short on, and boots to match. His hair was a mess and he had small freckles doting his cheeks.

"Oh your awake, good I was afraid I killed you last night." The man said rubbing the back of his neck. He looked familiar to Luffy somehow… Then it all came back to him. Luffy stared at Ace in shock and fear. Ace quickly took notice of this. "Hey, it's ok I'm not going to bite you this time." He said trying to reassure the boy. Luffy still didn't by it and backed up from Ace, while trying to glare through his fear.

"You sure?" Ace nods "Promises me." Luffy demands. Ace puts his hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Fine I promise I won't bite you." Ace promises Luffy. "Oh and I'm sorry about yesterday, I lost control of my blood lust." Ace says sheepishly. Luffy looks up at him with trusting eyes, then a loud growl comes from the smaller ones stomach. The boy made a pout face.

"I'm hungry." The boy wines, to Ace's surprise. He looks up at Ace with wiry puppy dog eyes. "Hey, what's your face, do you have fooooood?" The boy half wine half asks. Ace's eyebrow twitches when he is called 'what's his face'.

"First of all my name is Ace, and I would like you to remember that. Besides you, I might have some food lying around." Ace chuckles the last part. Luffy looks a little on guard with the vampire around, Ace notices this and puts an arm around Luffy's shoulder tightly. "don't worry I won't bite ya'." Ace says in a trusting voice. "Unless you provoke me." Ace adds with a smirk. Luffy flinches at the last part. Finally ace releases Luffy from his sideways hug. Luffy tries to relax himself. _Come on Luffy, calm down! He promised he wouldn't bite you! _Luffy yells at himself inside his own head. Ace smirks at Luffy's cute/angry pout expression. The taller of the two gently grabs Luffy's wrist. The boy looks up at him because of the sudden action. Ace pulls the boy along to the kitchen, without any protest.

Once in the kitchen Ace let's go of Luffy's hand. "Sit here and I'll make you something to eat." Ace says pointing to the chair next to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Luffy dose as he is told and sits on the small chair. As soon as his butt hits the chair Ace pops his head from within the pantry. "Hey, I forgot to ask. What do you like to eat, Lu?" Ace asks Luffy. Luffy notices the sudden nickname, but just shrugged it off.

"Ummm… MEAT!" he yells in excitement. Ace smiles, _well that was easy. _Ace thinks to himself. The he begins to roast a chicken that he found in the freezer. He sets a timer and walks over to sit across from Luffy. "Hey, Ace." Luffy says to get his attention, Ace responds in a 'Hmm' to show he's listing. "After you bit me why did you bring me here? Not that I'm not happy that you did! I was just wandering why you didn't' just leave me there. "Luffy asks with big questioning eyes. Ace was more than a little shocked when his cute little guest asked that question. He quickly composed himself before Luffy could notice the shock. Ace leaned in closer to Luffy and looked him strait in the eye. Then snatched the smaller boys chin in his hand and pulled him closer.

"Because, I knew if I left you there you would probably be killed, pulse I have taken a liking to you." Ace replies in a soothing voice. Ace suddenly begins to pull their two faces together. Luffy froze not knowing what to do, they were so close and he didn't know if ace wanted his blood or not and, and… Luffy shut his eyes waiting for sharp teeth to pierce his skin. But it never came.

Luffy no longer felt a hand holding his chin any more. He opened his eyes to see Ace half way across the kitchen checking on the chicken. Luffy stared in amazement. "Wow, your fast!" Luffy committed on Ace's speed, but the he could no longer see Ace any more. He had vanished. Hands grabbed Luffy's waist and hugged him close to something solid. Luffy jumped at the sudden embrace. The little boy looked up to see Ace smiling down at him, with his arms protectively holding Luffy to his chest. Luffy didn't try to break free, didn't move. He just stood there.

_"I don't know why but I feel like I can trust Ace."_ Luffy mumbled to himself on accident. Ace heard him with his super sensitive ears and pulled the boy in closer for a titer embrace. Luffy blushed at the closeness. Ace bends his head down to Luffy's ear.

"So, you trust me. You aren't very smart" He whispers. Luffy jumps but doesn't escape Ace's iron grip.

"y-you heard me?" Luffy stutters while playing with his vest button.

"Yep, I have inhuman abilities remember." Ace reminds Luffy. Luffy nods. "If you truly trust me then stay still" Ace requests. Luffy stiffens in Aces arms. Ace leans his head into the others neck. Luffy closes his eyes once more expecting a bite. But Ace quickly turns Luffy around (to where Luffy is now facing him) and holds him by the solders, his grip is tight enof to keep Luffy from moving but lose enof to not hurt the boy. With one hand he grabs Luffy's chin once more (by this point Luffy has opened his eyes). Ace pulls himself closer and plants a small kiss on the boy's lips.

A huge crimson blush plants it's self on Luffy's face. Ace looks at him in curiosity. "What's wrong? Have you never kissed anyone before?" Ace asks the small boy teasingly. He received a shake of the head from the boy. Ace looked bewildered "You've never kissed anyone?" Ace asked again in a shock voice.

"No, none really likes me, except Zoro and Sanji, but were just friends." Luffy admitted to Ace with a sad smile. Ace pulled Luffy closer to him and held him in his arms.

Later, while eating lunch (Luffy woke up around lunch time, plus there eating chicken, so yah)

"Hey where do you live?" Ace suddenly asked out of the blue while scarfing down another piece of chicken. Luffy's head suddenly darted to the clock, it was 2:30. He was supposed to meat Zoro and some of his friends at the mall 30 minutes ago.

"I'm late!" Luffy suddenly yelled as he sprang from his chair. Ace stood up and grabbed Luffy's shoulder. Luffy still tried to run, but got nowhere.

"Hey, where are you going in such a rush?" Ace asked the boy.

"Oh, well Zoro and I were supposed to go to the mall." Luffy explained. "You can come too if you want." Ace decided that would be fun so he grabbed his bag and got ready to leave. "Wait how are you going to go out in the sun if you're a vampire?" Luffy questioned

"All I need to do is put on sunblock and I'll be fine." Ace explained Luffy stared in awe.

"That's so cool" Luffy said with sparkles in his eyes. Ace patted him on the back and they both started to head for the door. Ace decided he wound drive, since he didn't trust Luffy behind the wheel of his black and crimson mustang. Then off they were.


	3. the mall

They arrived at the mall an hour later. Man, did Ace love to drive fast, It normally took 3 hours to get from the outer city to the mall, but not this time. Luffy had his hands squeezing the seats by the time the car parked. Ace gave him a sidewise smirk. "What's wrong? Never ridden with a vampire before?" Ace asks in a joking tone. Luffy shakes his head, trying to compose himself. While Ace is already opening the door for him on the other side of the car. Luffy quickly took a peak at the driver's seat, then back at Ace. _Man, he really needs to get used to this. _Ace thought to himself. He grabs the boy's hand and effortlessly lifts the boy up and out of the car. They started to walk up through the crowded parking lot. Ace kept Luffy close to himself making sure no one snatched him up, or for him to be swept away by the large crowd.

Luffy felt a little awkward being so close to Ace, but didn't say anything, because he secretly enjoyed it. Once they were inside Ace still had his arm protectively around Luffy's shoulder. Once Ace was sure no one was going to take off with his Lu, he let go, but he still stayed close by Luffy. _I don't know why but I feel like I need to protect him and keep him close. _Ace thought as he looked down at Luffy. Who was now searching for his friend and their group. Ace suddenly spotted a tall green haired man glaring at him with a huge group behind him. Luffy notices Ace staring at them and looks in the same direction.

"HEY! Zoro!" Luffy yells while flailing his arm wildly. When Zoro begins to approach Luffy darts to him, with Ace keeping his pace beside him easily. Once in front of the group they stop, and Luffy greets them. "Hey Zoro, I haven't been able to hang out with you in forever! " Luffy says excitedly. Then sees that Zoro is eying Ace in a weird way.

"So who's your friend here? " Zoro asks Luffy, while still eyeing Ace.

"oh, this is Ace" Luffy introduces Ace. Ace bows politely.

"Hello, pleased to meet you" Ace says trying to be on his best behavior with Luffy's friends. Zoro acknowledges his politeness and decides he's not that bad and stops glaring at him from to corner of his eye. Ace smiles at this.

"So, who are all these people?" Luffy asks pointing to the four people behind Zoro. Zoro looks behind him and begin to name people off.

"Kidd" he points to a huge pail guy with crimson hair and eyes to match, he looked around Aces age maybe a little older. "Law" Zoro points to a fairly tall kid (shorter than Kidd, but taller than Luffy) that was tan, with black hair, gray eyes, and tattoos on his hands he looked about 20. "Nami" his points to an orange haired girl that was really slim, and had curves. Last he pointed to a boy with a white and blue mask, but you could still see the long blond hair that when all the way down to his ass. "And Killer" The kid named Law kept staring at Luffy making him feel a little uncomfortable, but he just shrugged it off. Ace one the other hand, decided to make a mental note to keep his eye on that one.

They all began to walk around the mall, occasionally stopping by a shop or the food court. Sometime along the way Zoro offered to buy Luffy new cloths because his job isn't giving him enough money to buy cloths. Ace had no knowing of this until Zoro said something. So they stopped at a couple of stores. They got a couple of bags full of cloths, Luffy felt bad for making his friend buy him cloths.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this, I mean you don't have too" Luffy asks for the billionth time today.

"Yes Luffy it's fine" Zoro replied in an annoyed voice. He has answered this question too many times today. Ace just looked at Luffy wanting to do something to help the boy out. At least he drove him here but that doesn't really add up to anything. Ace looked down at Luffy; _Lu has been really quiet ever since we got here. I wonder what's wrong._ Ace thinks to himself while staring down at the small boy. Everyone else had gone to the food court to get another snack. So Ace puts his hand on Luffy's shoulder while walking. Luffy stops and turns around and looks up at the tall vampire.

"Hey Lu, are you ok? You've looked really distracted ever since we got to the mall." Ace says as he stares at Luffy in concern. Luffy looks at the ground for a moment, and then looks back up.

"I'm fine, really" He says with a fake smile. Ace doesn't buy it for a minute and pulls Luffy closer to where they were only less than a foot away. Ace looks him strait in the eye with his crimson vampire eyes. They weren't like Kidd's crimson contacts, Aces eyes were scary. Luffy trembles a little in Ace's grip and Ace looks away. He didn't mean to scar the poor boy, he was just a little annoyed.

"You're lying." Ace states calmly. Luffy looks confused. _How did he know?! _Luffy questioned himself. The Luffy take a loud swallow, and Ace can't help but watch at Luffy's atoms apple as he does so. Then snapped he eyes away and back to the boys eyes, before he felt like having a sweet Luffy snack.

"I-I need to tell you something, but before I do promise me you won't tell anyone else. Got it?" Ace nods. If Ace makes a promise he WILL keep it. "I wasn't going to tell anyone until I got another job, but I need to tell someone or I'm going to explode. I- I no longer have enough money to live in my apartment and I don't know what I'm going to do, and I'm worried and, and." Luffy went into a mini panic attack, but Ace hugged him and strokes his hair trying to calm him down while whispering in his ear.

"Shhh. It's ok, it's going to be ok Lu." Ace said not even realizing that he didn't even think before converting the boy. He seems to be attached to this frugal creature, not knowing why but always wanting to keep him safe and happy. After a while Luffy calms down and they head to the food court. They arrived to only Law and Kidd waiting for them.

"What happened to everyone else?" Luffy asked with a happier demeanor. _At least he's talking know. _Ace thought to himself. Law looked down at Luffy.

"Oh they all said it was getting late and left." Law explained without taking his eyes off Luffy for a second. Luffy shifted weight from one foot to the other nervously while Law stared at him. Ace didn't like the way Law always looked at him, like he was some sort of dessert. Ace stood closer to Luffy, guarding him. They walked around a little more and Law decided he would try and snatch Luffy up and drag him off somewhere. The only way he pulled this off was by grabbing Luffy and running into a big crowd, Luffy only fallowed because Law said he was taking him to a candy store. Both Ace and Kidd were shocked that he just took off with Luffy. Luckily for Ace he had his sense of smell on his side. Kidd, not knowing Ace was a vampire, just fallowed.

* * *

Luffy fallowed Law to the old abounded part of the mall. He didn't understand what's going on; all he knew he wanted some candy.

"Hey Law, where's the candy store?" Luffy asks innocently. "and where's Ace and Kidd weren't they right behind us?" Luffy asks, feeling a little bad that he left Ace without telling him. "Law turns to face the smaller boy, he just wants to hug and kiss the little boy, but decides he'll wait.

"The candy stores just around the corner." Law answers "and I bet the other to will catch up soon." Law continues walking, while still holding Luffy by the wrist. Then law hears Ace's voice, it's faint but there coming up on them so Law decides to make his move. He pulls the smaller teen up against hm. Luffy yelps at the sudden change in position. Law smirks at the cute and innocent reaction. _You don't even know what's going on do you?_ Law thinks while holding a cutely confused Luffy close to him.

"L-law why are we so close?" Luffy questions getting a little scared. He doesn't know why but he feels like he should leave. Luffy tries to move away but law turned to where Luffy's back is facing the wall, then pushes Luffy against it. Luffy gasps remembering what happened last time he was pushed into a wall. _Is Law a vampire too, is he trying to drink my blood?_ Luffy panics at the thought.

Law rests his forehead on Luffy's, and Luffy feels heat rushing to his face. Law smirks "that's so cute your blushing." Law comments, Luffy tenses up.

"Ummm… Law can y-you please back u-up?" Luffy asks timidly

"Aw, what's the fun in that" Law replies, then licks Luffy's cheek. Luffy blushes more, and then tries to get Law off of him.

"H-hey! Stop it!" Luffy yells while trying to escape from Laws clutches

* * *

"H-hey! Stop it!" Ace hears from down the hall, it was Luffy! His voice sounded scared and frantic, now Ace was really mad. _Did that little bastard touch MY Luff!_ Ace growls in his own head. His eyes once more turn from black to a deep crimson; he could also feel his fangs grow in anger. Kidd slightly noticed the eye color change but disregards it. Ace darts past Kidd and runs towards Luffy. Not caring that Kidd saw his super human speed. All he could think of was Luffy.

Ace made it to the end of the hall and found himself behind Law. Law didn't notice, he was to byssi kissing Luffy's neck (already starting to strip Luffy of his shirt, and feeling him up), while Luffy tried to break free. Aces blood boiled, Then Luffy noticed him and tried to open his to say 'help', but couldn't he was too scared. Ace grabbed Laws collar of his shirt and with on flick of the wrist Law flew 10 feet away and landed on his ass. He looked up to see a furious Ace looming over him. He gasped. Luffy still with his back sill against the wall slowly slid into a sitting position.

"H-Hey A-Ace. S-so what's u-up?" law asked with the shit scared out of him. Ace only smirked evilly. Then disappeared and reappear in font of Luffy, who flinched when he was suddenly being picked up. He started to struggles thinking it was Law. Ace only holds him until he stops and looks at him.

"shh.. It's ok, it's only me." Ace says soothingly. "I promise I'll protect you." Ace whispers. Luffy then looks up, to see a smiling face looking down at him. Luffy smile back at Ace, then nasals himself closer to Ace. Ace glares daggers at Law, but decided getting Luffy home was a much better option than killing Law. Ace disappears from laws few in seconds.

Once at the car he put Luffy in the passenger's side. Ace began to drive lower than last time on the way home.

* * *

On the way home Luffy wakes up in Aces car. He looks sleepily up at Ace and smiles. "Ace what happened? " Luffy asks.

"I've decided that you're going to stay with me." Ace states calmly even thought he could smell a small trace of blood on Luffy. _That bastard bit him!_ Ace growled in his mind.

"But, what about my stuff and my job?" Luffy asks.

"I sent people to bring your stuff to my house. Where do you work by the way?" ace asks.

"one piece bar, and how did you know where I lived?" Luff asked.

"Zoro told me. Oh and you are not allowed to go anywhere near that sick bastard _Law_ " Ace explained and growled Law's name. then they were home and Luffy collapsed on Aces bed.


	4. skpping school

Luffy sat straight up in Ace's bed. His sleepy eyes trying to adjust to the dimly lit room. Luffy's eyes glanced at the clock to see that it was 6:30 in the morning. He groaned and lied back down, but it was no use, he knew he had to go to school. The problem was he didn't know if he could walk to school from his new home. Ace walked in as if reading his mind.

"Hey Lu, Zoro called and asked if you were going to school." Ace states as he walks into the room. Luffy looks up him with a puppy face.

"I don't wanna" Luffy complains. He did not feel like going to school, he felt bad about his nightmare. A puts his hand on Luffy's back as he sits on the bed. Ace didn't like the idea of Luffy going to school without him being there with him. There for Ace came up with a plan.

"Ok, how about today we get you settled in and tomorrow you can go back to school you can probably come to work with me too. " Ace replies with a sigh, knowing that he would have to let Luffy go to school sooner or later. Luffy's head pops up excitedly knowing he was skipping school.

"Really?! I get to stay home today?!" Luffy yells excitedly. Ace nods. The boy lays his head back down. "Can we start ladder I'm sleepy?" Luffy asks.

"Sure." Ace says sweetly "Sleep my little Lu" Ace adds while rubbing the boy wild hair. Luffy's eyes begin to flutter shut, so Ace begins to get up. But Luffy grabs his hand before he can use his vampire speed to "walk" out. He looks down at the half asleep boy. His eyes close, with his hand still clinching Ace's hand.

"Can you stay with me? I kinda had a bad dream…" Luffy whispers slightly. His voice was pained and sad, so Ace couldn't resist. He sat back down on the bed and Luffy's hand went limp. But Ace kept it in his hand, glad that he could hold it like this. Ace lay beside the sleeping boy. His hand stroked Luffy's soft hair.

"Why are you so perfect?" Ace whispers beside Luffy. "Why are you so fragile and trusting? You even trust me. "Ace chuckles. "You know what I can do, don't you?" Ace continues. "And yet you still allow me so close. Like now" Aces hand finds Luffy's neck and his index finger runs down it. "Your neck is exposed and you just sleep here not scared of what I might do. You even ask me to convert you, my small little Lu." Ace lays his head against Luffy's neck. He lets the scent of Luffy's blood hit his noise, and then the sound of the boy's calm hart rate hit his ear.

His fangs begin to grow through his gums. "You small so enticing, so inviting. How has no one else attacked you before?" Ace questions, then a small snore escapes Luffy's lips as if he was responding. Ace grabs Luffy's waist and pulls him closer. Luffy turns the other way in his sleep. Ace just pulls him closer. "As if you could escape from me. " Ace smirks holding him closer.

His fangs begin to grow a little more with hunger. The night before last was the first time in almost a century that he had drinken a human's blood. It was so sweet, sweeter than last time. It was like pure honey on his thong, only much better. Ace decided he would try and sleep off the feeling of thirst. Ace got up silently and walked to the bedroom he's been sleeping in.

Ace woke up to a small boy jumping on his chest. Well he would be jumping on his chest if Ace hadn't had vampire senses. Ace heard him run down the hall then jump, as soon as he started flying towards him, Ace's hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him on the bed under him. Ace snarled with crimson vampire eyes, and his fangs bared. Luffy yelped and closed his eyes tightly, expecting fangs to bore into his skin. He didn't even try to fight back; if it was Ace he knew he would be ok.

Still Luffy's hart pounded furiously in his chest. Ace could smell his blood pump faster, but he forced his eyes to go back to black, his fangs stayed out of his gums. "I-I'm sorry Lu. You scared me" Ace sighed, but didn't get off of Luffy. "Why didn't you try to fight me off?" Ace questioned a little angry that Luffy didn't at least try to get out of this.

"Well, it's because I trust Ace" Luffy states simply with a huge grin on his face. Ace brought his face close to Luffy's face. Luffy stared into the vampire's eyes unmoving. Ace smirked, showing off his white fangs. Luffy only gulps. Oh, how ace wants to have a sweet taste of his sweet blood. Luffy's neck seemed to plead for him to bite it. But Ace refused to, then he saw Luffy's small soft lips quiver a little with fear.

"What's wrong?" Ace questions Luffy suddenly. "You scared?" Ace taunts, but secretly hoping he was right.

"NO!" Luffy Answers a little quick. Ace smirks and brings his face closer to Luffy's.

"I think you are." Ace Kisses Luffy before he could protest. Luffy blushes but doesn't try to move away. _This feels different than when Law did it. _Luffy thinks to himself. Ace attempts to deepen the kiss, by licking at Luffy's bottom lip. The confused little boy didn't know what Ace was doing. So ace shoves his thong in anyway. He clams Luffy's mouth as his own exploring and touching every inch of the cavern.

The he releases the boy, who gasps for air. His whole face is a deep shade of crimson. "awww so cute" Ace comments and Luffy hides his face in a pillow.

"Shut up" he whines Ace gets off of Luffy and glances at the clock only ten minutes till work.

"Hey start getting ready, were going to visit my work." Ace states. Luffy runs to Ace's room and shuts the door to get dressed. Ace laughs to himself and gets into his work uniform.


	5. To Ace's work we go!

Ace hopped into the driver's side of the car, and Luffy hopped in the passenger's seat. They set there as Ace started to drive (a little more on the speed limit this time). Luffy stairs out the window watching the passing scenery. Then he suddenly looks up at Ace.

"Hey, Ace?" Luffy questions before continuing. "Are all the people at your work vampires?" Luffy asks. Ace nods.

"Yah, but there not bad. There really nice I think you'll like them." Ace answers. Luffy smiles and begins kicking his feet aimlessly. They arrive shortly after, Luffy jumps out excitedly, and he couldn't wait to meet Ace's friends. _Maybe they'll be as cool as Ace_ Luffy thought _nah no ones that cool. _Ace smiled down at his cute little passenger. He was jumping up and down like a kid in a candy shop. Ace only opened the door from the outside to let Luffy out. Luffy happily stepped put and ran straight for the building.

The building was huge, with a mustache and the entrance was shaped like a face (Like Ace's tattoo in the show). Ace opens the double doors and allows Luffy to run in. Luffy takes his chance and beams at everything. Even the people working on the ships, yes Ace worked at a ship building factory. Luffy ran around till he stopped at this one man.

"Hey mister?" Luffy taps the man on the shoulder.

"hmm." The man replies without turning around.

"Are you Elvis?" Luffy asked innocently. The "Elvis " quickly turned around, so fast that it made Luffy's head spin, and grabbed the boy in a head lock. His fist dug into Luffy's head with vampirestic strength that Luffy swore his head was going to pop like a grape. Luffy scratched at the man's arms while gasping for air.

"Are you one of the new punks huh? Or are you just trying to make fun of me?" the man asked while tightening his grip on the poor gasping boy. Luffy managed to kick him in the crotch. The man released the boy, then started binding over in pain. "I'm ganna get you for this." The man growled as Ace came running up to Luffy's side.

"God Lu, I can't leave you for a second can I?" Ace sighed "Ok Thatch, what did you do to Luffy?" Ace asked annoyed. Thatch looked up at him in surprise and anger.

"That Little bitch called me 'Elvis' then needed me in the balls." The man known as Thatch yells pointing to Luffy, who was now standing behind a furious Ace. Ace lit one arm on fire then held it up, Luffy backed away from Ace. He had never seen Ace this mad before.

"What did you call him?" Ace asks darkly. Thatch stands and looks at Ace dumbfounded.

"Why?" thatch asks bravely.

"Because, he's mine. So you shouldn't lay a finger on him. Or call him such names" Ace growls stepping closer. Luffy jumps out between the two, and tries his best to calm Ace down.

"Ace calm down, it was my fault I shouldn't have thought he was Elvis." Luffy explains, and then turns to Thatch. "I'm sorry I called you Elvis, and kicked you in the balls." Luffy apologizes while bowing to the man. Ace glares daggers at Thatch, but turns the fire off any way. Ace grabs Luffy by the shoulder and turns him around.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt any where are you?" Ace asks while examining the boy. Then he notices a small burse appearing on Luffy's neck. Then pushes Luffy aside with ease. "Why is his neck bruised?" Ace questions Thatch.

"Oh that, I had him in a head lock because I thought he was a newbie." Thatch answers rubbing the back of his own neck. "Don't worry it will go away in a couple of minutes, as long as he's drinking the right amount of blood." Thatch assures Ace, but then sniffs the air. "What's that smell, its good" Thatch adds practically drooling. Then his nose leads him strait to Luffy, who just kinda awkwardly shifts feet while being sniffed. "Oh it's you" Thatch says with a smirk. Thatch stairs into Luffy's eyes capturing him in a dais. But suddenly Ace grabs the dizzy boy by the waist and pulls him behind himself.

"No snack time, and put that hypnotic eye away." Ace commands. The chef dose as he's told.

"But Ace~ he smells so good~" Thatch wines. Ace ignores him, as a pigeon fly's overhead then lands on his shoulder. The bird drops a paper in Aces hand and fly's off. Ace unfolds it and groans.

"Hey Lu, I have to do a job so do you wanna hang out with my buddy Marco? He won't try to eat you like this guy would I promise" Ace jabs his thumb at Thatch when he said this guy. Luffy smiles and nods. "ok but, we'll have to go find him. Man, I don't think I have that kind of time thou." Ace looks around to see if he could spot his friend.

"I could take him to go find Marco" Thatch volunteers, Ace rolls his eyes "I promise I won't eat him, Please~!" He begs.

"Fine, but I have something to tell you about him" Ace adds. Luffy just stairs at the man who's going to take him to see this Marco guy. "Luffy is human, so do not rough house." Ace finishes. Thatch looks at Luffy in awe. _A real human, and he's adorable!_ Thatch thinks to himself. Thatch grabs Luffy's arm before Ace could start ranting about how he'll kill Thatch and runs away with Luffy yelling.

"Kay, see you after work!"


	6. a day with Marco and Thatch

Luffy was dragged this way and that. Down hallways, around corners, up flights of stairs, down the stairs, so many twists and turns Luffy thought they would never find this Marco guy. Until they stopped at an old wooden door, that hag a golden plank that read "Marco". Thatch opened the door, without even nocking, and walked right in with a huge smile on his face. Luffy looked around the small office, it was clean with decretive plants lining the walls and a small desk in the back. The man at the desk had an open shirt that showed off his abs, and some old worn blue jeans, but the first thing Luffy noticed about him as his blond hair.

"Wow, mister are you a pineapple?" Luffy asked with wide eyes. The man behind the desk raised an eyebrow then looked at thatch.

"Why did you bring a snack in to my office, if you want to eat something don't be a pedo a grab some random kid off the street." Marco explains while looking at Thatch with an annoyed look on his face. He steps closer to the two and Luffy kinda looks worried at first, but then looks up at Marco with trusting eyes. "you probably didn't even have to use your hypnotic eye on him. He already clings to you like a small duckling and its mom." Marco adds while reaching out to pat Luffy on the head. "but he is cute" Marco inputs while patting the boy on the head. Luffy blushes a little senses he was called cute.

"I didn't go grab him off the street, Ace brought him in." Thatch adds, while pushing Luffy closer to Marco. "Hey, wait a second, how did you know he was a human? And why'd you call me a pedo?" Thatch questions. Marco rolled his eyes.

"I can smell him smart one. Why did Ace bring a human in here?" Marco question like Luffy isn't even there.

"Ace asked me if I wanted to see his job and I said yes." Luffy buts in. Marco looks down at the small boy and smiles.

"I forgot to ask what your name is." Marco asks in a polite voice.

"Luffy" the smaller boy chippers. Marco pats his head once more.

"Well Luffy, did Ace want to see me or something?" Marco asks.

"No he told me to hang out with you until works done" Luffy beams at Marco, who half smiles. Thatch feels like he's been ignored long enough and grabs Luffy by the waist, which causes the boy to squirm and try and wiggle his way free. "Hey stop it" Luffy pouts, seeing that there's no way of freedom gives up. Then the older man picks Luffy up and runs from Marco.

Thatch runs while yelling "remember if anything happens to his Luffy it's on you." Marco gulps at this; he knows how scary Ace can truly be.

* * *

Once Thatch knew that Marco could not see them he sets Luffy down behind some boxes. Luffy stretches happy to be on his feet again, Luffy trusted Thatch as long as Ace trusted him.

"So Luffy what do you want to do?" thatch asks happy that he could finally talk to the boy. Luffy smiled up at him.

"How about we play a game" Luffy asks in a hopeful voice, he did not want to be stuck all day siting around doing nothing. As soon as Thatch heard the word play and he smirked, a small blush showed on the pervs cheeks, but Luffy didn't see it. But Thatch knew the boy didn't mean it like that so he moped a little.

"Ok how about we play hide and seek?" Thatch offers Luffy nods eagerly. "Ok Ace and Marco are it, so stay away from them till then end of work. Got it" Luffy nodded and jumped excitedly.

"Do we have to hide separately?" Luffy asked that away he would know where to hide. Thatch smirked.

"We have to hide together." Thatch adds proudly. Luffy nods, strength in numbers Luffy guessed. They walked around for a bit, hiding behind barrels and logs when people passed by. They kept at this till Luffy got hungry, then Thatch would fix his something. They seemed to have no trouble hiding from people. Occasionally people would stop a sniff by where they were hiding. Luffy didn't like that to well, he felt like he was going to be eaten.

It was almost the end of the day and they saw both Marco and Ace walking towards there hiding spot. Luffy wanted to jump out and give Ace a hug, but he was playing a game so he couldn't. Luffy and Thatch were behind a whole bunch of crates, and Luffy had the idea to try and climb on top of one of them to get a better view. The boy slipped and was going to fall so Thatch grabbed his waist to keep him from nocking everything down.

The crates fell and Thatch pulls Luffy close to himself to protect the boy. Ace goes towards the sound and finds a horrible sight that makes his blood boil. Thatch had Luffy's face toward the ground with his upper body over the boy. His hands pulled Luffy's hips closer to his own, Luffy was on his hand and knees (fixing to get up, but that's not what Ace saw.). Ace was furious, and worse he was very protective by nature and to see this killed all sanity Ace had in his body.

"ow.." Luffy groaned. Ace looked at Luffy who just know noticed him. "Hey Ace!" He yells while trying to get up, but is stuck. Thatch has froze, he noticed how awkward they looked the moment the dust cleared. "Um. Thatch can you please let go, I can't move" Luffy asks and after 30 seconds Thatch registered what the bot had said and lets him go. Ace runs up and pulls Luffy behind him.

"You damn pervert! What do you think you were doing to Lu!?" Ace questions furiously. Luffy just looks up at him in confusion, what does he mean by pervert, all they did was paly hide and seek. Ace lit his arms on fire, getting ready to kill the cook.

"Ace?" Luffy asks softly. Ace turns to Luffy and his fury softens and his fire almost disappears. "We were just playing hide and seek, Thatch wasn't being a pervert." Luffy explains. Ace sighs, hs fire now gone and glares at Thatch.

"You got lucky that Lu, defended your ass. Because if he didn't you would be babe Q." Ace growls with a protective arm around Luffy's waist. Luffy waves back a Thatch.

"Maybe we can play some other time" Luffy yells as he walks off, Ace just snorts. Marco walks passed Thatch with a smirk.

"You shouldn't mess with Ace's lover, you know he's very protective" Marco adds as he walks away.


	7. Promise me

The drive home was mostly silent, Luffy would change the radio station a few times, but that was it. Until Ace decided he would break the silence.

"So, what where you and Thatch doing behind the pile of boxes?" Ace asked without even glancing at Luffy. The boy looked up at the driver with confused eyes. _Why is he asking me that, I already told him? Oh well. _Luffy thought to himself.

"Well, after we met up with Marco. Thatch decided to show me around the factory witch got boring. So I suggested we play a game." Luffy says with a wide smile, but Ace paled when he heard the word play. _Did Luffy really use the word 'play'? _Ace asked, knowing his friends overly perverted mind. "So Thatch said 'what about hide and seek' so we started to play that. By the end of the day no one found us!" Luffy explains excitedly "Well, that was until you and Marco showed up." Luffy finishes with a pout, remembering himself almost falling on his face.

"So, why was Thatch holding you down _like that_?" Ace questions with a now angry excretion, remembering the position they were in. _His_ sweet Luffy in the arms of one of his _best friends_. Bu he had to control his temper, for the sake of his friends.

"Oh that, I was climbing over the boxes to see how close you guys were. But I slipped and Thatched tried to keep me from falling, so I didn't hit the ground but I did get stuck. I was a little afraid he would never let go" Luffy laughed remembering the fun they had playing the game. Ace got annoyed by the fact that Luffy didn't notice the awkward position him and Thatch were in. How easily Thatch could have… but he didn't and Ace was glad about that. Ace understood Thatch was trying to help Luffy but did he really have to grab his waist of, all places, the waist!

Ace should be the one to save the boy, to grab, to hold him, and no one can take that away from him. Ace pulled into his drive way, it was only 5:30 in the afternoon. Luffy jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped, bounced into the house eagerly. He couldn't wait till Ace made dinner. Ace was a grate cook, not as great as Sanji, but still a good cook. Even thou Ace didn't have to eat himself he still loved to cook, plus it kept his thirst at bay. Ace walked into the room at a normal human like pace this time. Luffy looked at him with happy questioning eyes.

"Hey Ace, why didn't you tell me you could light yourself on fire?" Luffy asked with a huge wide smile planted on his face. "I think it's really cool!" Luffy adds excitedly. Ace smiles, happy that the boy wasn't scared off by the flames.

"Well if you are turned in to a vampire, sometimes you get these special abilities. For another example, you have already first handedly seen Thatches hypnotic eye. Many people have been lured to their death with that one, and you could have been another one if you weren't with me." Luffy looks shocked at this, Thatch would have eaten him?! Why him, he was just a normal human and Thatch was cool. Luffy shivered a little, Ace noticed this and just smiled. _He's finally grasping how much danger he's in. huh. _Ace smiles at his own thought.

"What about Marco can he do anything?" Luffy asks trying not to think about being someone's dinner. Ace smirked knowing how to scare the kid even more.

"Well Marco, he is one of us better hunters." Ace explains with an evil tone. Luffy flinches at the sudden change in atmosphere. "Marco can turn into a giant blue phoenix. That stalks the night in silence." Ace continued while cooking. A dark ammonias cloud came over the house. A flash of lightning went across the window. Making Luffy jump in his seat, he always hated thunder storms. "He swoops down on little humans like you, and when they don't expect it… HE GETS THEM!" Ace yells as while appearing behind Luffy and snatching him up in his arms. Luffy began to squirm and struggle against the sudden embrace.

Ace held still, until the boy relaxed. Luffy looked up and huffed. "You startled me, I wasn't scared." Luffy whined in his arms, not trying to get out of them. Ace smirks and tightens his grip on the boy, but just a little so he doesn't squish him.

"Aw~ but I was trying to scare you, it's fun." Ace purrs in his ear, Luffy blushed at the closeness. Ace smiles and puts his head on Luffy's neck. He takes in Luffy's sent, so sweet, so amazing and he wanted it so bad. But he didn't want to hurt the boy.

"A-Ace are you th-thirsty?" Luffy asked with a hint of fear in his voice. Ace brought the boy closer to himself. Luffy gulped but didn't move away. Ace smirked. _The boy trusts me. how sweet. _ Ace chuckles darkly to himself and Luffy stiffens. Ace lays his head on the boy's neck once more, and he could already feel his fangs Pearce through his gums. But he ignores it, Ace craves the closeness of this human so much, and he doesn't even know why.

"A little, but don't worry I won't hurt you." Ace softens trying to get Luffy to relax. Once Luffy dose relax, Ace turns the boy around to face him. "I have a question for you. Was I really your first kiss?" Ace asks with a smirk of success on his face. Luffy blushes and looks down shyly.

"Y-yah" He answers in a small voice not even trying to look up. Ace grabs his chin and tilts it up so that his eyes met Ace's. Luffy blushed a deeper crimson.

"How about I steal another kiss?" Ace asks then bends down and captures the boys lips before he could reply. Luffy didn't know what to do, his breath was taken away from him. Ace released the boy's lips after a few seconds, but did not let go of the boy's waist. "Promise me something." Ace whispers into Luffy's ear. Luffy nods. "Promise that you won't kiss anyone else." Ace adds hopefully.

"I promise, as long as you promise me that you will show me how you use your fire stuff." Luffy says excitedly. Ace nods.

"Deal" Ace adds from the other side of the kitchen.


	8. nightmare

Late that night, Luffy went and slept in one of the smaller bed rooms that Ace had fixed up for him. Luffy curial up among the sky-blue silk sheets and warped the matching thick confider around himself. There was a loud storm outside that flashed in his window every so often. Luffy had never been much of a fan of storms. He loved it being bright and sunny out, rather than a gloomy cloudy day. He eventuality fell asleep, but it took quite a while.

* * *

Suddenly there was the sound of creaking floor board and screaming. It sounded like Ace screaming, and he sounded like he was in pain. _Who's there? _Luffy wanted to say but his body was frozen he couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even move his hand. He was stuck. Then the screaming stopped, and the door creaked open to let a small sliver of light in. Luffy was stuck looking at the ceiling because he could not move. There were soft foots steps heading towards the bed, then they stopped right next to his ear.

"Are you awake" Said a strange voice that he had never heard before. Luffy managed to turn his head towards the strange man, only to see no one's there. Then Luffy's eyes shifted to the door, and standing there was a bloody Ace. His cloths were torn, fangs shown and his deep crimson eyes were glowing. Luffy's breath got stuck in his throat. _What happened to Ace? Why is he all bloody? _Luffy questions himself fanatically. Ace begins to walk closer, with his eyes never leaving Luffy.

"Luffy, stay here I have to go." Ace says in a flat emotionless voice. Luffy gasps and feels pain stab his hart.

"Why? Where are you going?" Luffy asks in a pleasing voice. _I don't want Ace to leave. Why is he leaving me?_ Luffy questions with tears beginning to seep from his eyes. Ace turns around and begins to leave "Ace!" Luffy yells after him. Ace is suddenly next to Luffy's bed leaning over him.

"Now listen here you weak little human" Ace growls. "I think it would be better for me to leave, rather than staying here taking care of a worthless piece of shit like you!" Ace yells and Luffy huddles up at the head of his bed. "Now good bye" Ace huffs then walks out "I should have killed you when I had the chance" Is the last thing Ace says before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

"ACE!" Luffy cries now suddenly awake. Tears were flooding down his face, and his hands clinched the soft blue fabric. Suddenly two strong arms picked him up and held him against a solid surface. It was warm and soft. Luffy looked up still scared and crying, to see Ace's worried face looking down at him. Luffy tried to look away so Ace wouldn't know he was crying. Ace put Luffy back on the bed and laid with him. He pulled Luffy close and held him.

"Sh. Its ok I'm here." Ace said softly to try and get Luffy to calm down. "What's wrong?" Ace asks in a nurturing voice.

"I-its n-nothing" Luffy manages to get out, while he tries to calm himself down. "I-if I told you, you would think I-I was weak" Luffy slurs through the tears. Luffy takes a deep breath in then releases it in a shuddered exhale, and then begins to hug a pillow. Ace buries his head into Luffy's hair. Luffy tenses up, awaiting what Ace might reply with.

"Calm down, I promise I won't make fun of you or call you weak." Ace whispers while stroking Luffy's hair. Luffy buries his head in the pillow he was holding "it can't be that bad, it was probably just a nightmare." Ace adds.

"You left" Luffy whispers in a small voice, which shocks Ace. "You left and said you should have killed me when you had the chance." Luffy whimpered, while tears begin to descend down his cheeks once more at the memory of the coldness in Ace's voice. The arms wrapped around Luffy tighten and he can feel a small drop fall on his hair.

"I'm sorry" Ace whispers. "I will never leave, so don't even question it." Ace whispers into Luffy's ear. Luffy turns around to face Ace, and hugs Ace close to himself. Ace pats the boy on the back and waits for the small cries to stop. "I will always be here, and I don't think you're weak." Ace whispers n a soothing voice. Luffy's eyes begin to flutter shut.

"Hey Ace," Luffy whispers half asleep. "I-I love you" Luffy adds before falling into a deep sleep. Ace tightens his grip and smiles.

"I love you too" He whispers back in the dark.


	9. to schoo- wait!

The next morning Luffy woke up around 6:30. It was still a little dark outside considering it was early spring. He knew this because he was facing the window that was to the right of the medium size bed. He shifted and got ready to get out of bed, but as soon as he tried to move his arm he noticed he was stuck. There was something wrapped around his waist and arms. Luffy tunes around to see Ace holding him close and tightly to his chest. Luffy blushed at how close they were. But he needed to get to school, it was stake Wednesday. So he started to wiggle out of Ace's grip, but with no luck, as soon as he began to move Ace tightened his hold on the boy. Luffy stopped moving for a second to see if Ace would loosen his grip. He didn't. So Luffy decided he would try to wake him up. Luffy manages to turn and face Ace while still in the larger man's grasp.

"Hey Ace, wake up." Luffy said sheepishly. Luffy looked at Ace's facial fetchers closely, his eyes scanned around Ace's face until he saw Ace's freckles. They were small and gave Ace a little less serious looking face. _His freckles make him look so cute. _Luffy commented to himself. A small pink tint blooms upon Luffy's cheeks. Luffy manages to get on arm free and pushes on Ace a little. "Ace wake up~" Luffy whines a little louder, he was determined to eat in the cafeteria on steak Wednesday. Ace only ground something in his sleep. Luffy inches closer to hear what he's saying.

"L-Luffy. I Love you." Ace whispers. Luffy blushed a deep shade of crimson. Suddenly Ace's grip tightens even more, which brings Ace's lips to Luffy's ear. "I will protect you" Ace whispers, now half awake. Ace's eyes suddenly open and he holds the boy against him tightly, so tight that Luffy can barely breathe. Then Ace flips Luffy over to where he's pinned down. Ace's eyes suddenly adjust and his exasperation of anger softens. "Sorry, I'm just not used to people being so close. I thought you were another vampire." Ace said sheepishly, but didn't move to get off the boy. Then Ace leans down and traps the boy's lips with his own. Luffy blushes and finds himself kissing back. "Good morning, by the way how many times have I accidently pinned you? Twice?" Ace asks still on top of Luffy. Luffy nods with a flustered face. Ace gets off of him and sits on the side of the bed closest to the door.

"Hey Ace, how far away is merry high school from here?" Luffy asks while sitting up in his bed. Ace looks at the teen for a moment, probably thing about the exact miles.

"Umm.. let's see, probably ten minutes by car." Ace answers with a small sleepy smile. He wasn't used to waking up this early. Luffy frowns, he was going to walk and not be a bother to Ace. Ace smiles. "Do you want me to take you to school?" he adds. Luffy shakes his head.

"No, I don't want to be a bother to you." He explains with a smile and a shake of the head.

"Well to bad" Ace says stubbornly while jumping out of bed. "I want to see your school, so I'll take you up there." He explains while grabbing his car keys and leaving the room. Luffy pouts, he wanted to walk to day. Luffy shrugged and looked around the room for his cloths. Ace said they moved everything in already, so where is everything? Luffy glanced around the medium sized room. There was a closet right across from his bed then a dresser to the left of that. Luffy got up and walked lazily to the dresser, and opened the first drawer. He found that his underwear was in it, in the second one there was his sock same with the third.

After inspecting his dresser he opened his closet and there was all his cloths, even the ones from the day they went to the mall. Luffy shivered at the memory. He never ever wants to be in **THAT **situation with Law ever again. He quickly shook his head and continued picking out his cloths. Luffy quickly got dressed in a rise against band T-shirt as well as black jeans and a matching black hoodie. After he walked the halls trying to find the kitchen, he hadn't been there for long, so every time he went to the kitchen Ace would usually be with him. Luffy wounded around some more until he finally made it to the kitchen.

Ace was already at the stove cooking some eggs and bacon. He looked over at Luffy and smiled then went back to cooking. Luffy looked at him for a moment, Ace was in some black cargo shorts with an orange belt with flames. He also had green boots and no shirt. For once Luffy noticed how muscular Ace really was, his muscles were very defined and big. Luffy looked down at himself, he has never had any real muscle behind his skinny form. Luffy pouted, yah he was strong, but that was against bullies at school not vampires. Luffy grabbed his bag witch was right next to the kitchen table.

"Hey Luffy, do you like bacon?" Ace asked while bringing a huge plate of bacon to the table. Luffy's eyes lit up and he nodded happily. Ace looked at him with concern in his eyes as he set the platter down. "So Lu are you ok? I mean last night you kinda freaked out, so I was wondering." Ace added while resting his head on his hand. Luffy stopped moving completely, he was frozen with his arm outstretched towards the plate of bacon. Slowly Luffy retracted his arm and looked down at his empty plate. He gave a small nod, and looked up through his bangs.

"I'm just glad it was only a dream." He said in a small sad whisper, not wanting to meet the others eyes he looked back down. Ace softened his gaze and only starred at the teen not knowing what to say. He wanted to comfort him, but not sure how. Last time it was purely by instinct. Slowly Ace got out of his seat and walk towards the teen. Luffy didn't notice the change in position, he was too busy studying his glass plate on the table. Gently Ace brushed back Luffy's bangs to find a single tear on his cheek. Luffy glanced up at him, and then quickly looked away, he was still afraid that Ace might find him weak and walk out.

"It's ok. I swear to you that I will never abandon you." Ace says while putting a hand on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy coldly moves away and keeps his head down with a sad chuckle. Ace freezes at the sudden cold shoulder. After a moment of silence Luffy looks up at Ace with pain and hurt in his eyes.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Luffy simply says in a pined voice. He sounded as if he was being stabbed right then and there. Ace felt a stabbing pain in his hart as well. Every word was another slice and they were deep. Ace has never felt this way before, this pain was so deep and real. Suddenly instinct took over and Ace snatched Luffy in a tight embrace. Luffy stiffened but didn't return the hug.

"Why would you say something like that?" Ace asked worriedly. Luffy only let himself be held by Ace. Luffy Looked up at Ace with a sad and kind of sweet exasperation. Ace only leaned down and put his head down against Luffy's neck. "You don't trust me completely, do you? Well I'm not surprised." Ace added in a small whisper like voice. Luffy gave a shuttered exhale, not even realizing he was holding his breath. "So are you finally scared of me? It took a while." Ace whispers directly into Luffy's ear, not completely realizing how scared Luffy really is. Luffy's breath was n small shuddered gasps by now.

"I-I'm not scared of what you might do." Luffy answers with a small voice. "I'm scared of you leaving, and I don't know why." Luffy adds with a small voice, so small that is was just under a whisper. Ace tightened his grip a bit more. After a moment of the embrace, Ace loosened his grip. Luffy looked up at him and Ace's head was directed towards the door. "Ace?" Luffy asked but Ace didn't respond. "Ace what wron-" Luffy tried again. Suddenly Ace put his hand on Luffy's mouth, stopping all conversation, and ran into Luffy's room, dragging Luffy with him.

"Shh." Ace snapped looking into Luffy's eyes, Ace's eyes were a deep glowing crimson like in Luffy's dream. "Stay here I'll be right back." Ace says while looking towards the area of the front door. "I think someone's in the house." He explained before disappearing.

Ace walked around the corner to the front door. The door was opened and cold early spring wind blew through it. Ace looked out at his yard, there was an emerald green truck parked in his driveway. He didn't recognize it and that put him on edge. So he quietly shut the door then ran around the house in a flash. He stopped in the hallway next to the living room. There was a man sitting on Ace's recliner. Ace stepped quietly and was right behind the man without him even realizing his presence. He looked down at the man darkly, he smelt strongly of bear and other alcohol. He also hat three swords on his side, but that wouldn't hurt him. Ace decided he didn't seem much like a threat, so he put his hand on the man's shoulder.


	10. Law's back

The man quickly turned and pointed one of his swords against Ace's neck. Ace didn't flinch, he only glared down at the man with demonic crimson eyes. The man looked at him in surprise, but no hint of fear. Ace quickly turned his eyes back to normal, he didn't want to expose himself to this stranger. Now that Ace could see this man more clearly, he seemed familiar. He was wearing a plan white shirt, worn out jeans and black tennis shoes. He also had grass green hair and three gold earrings in his right ear.

"What are you doing in my house?" Ace growled at the man pointing the sword at his neck. The man kept his stance and a confused look. "Please stand down, I would like an explanation "Ace demanded still glaring at the man. The man looked skeptical for a moment, but put his sword away and stood strait up. Ace could suddenly felt a familiar parson hiding in the hall behind him. "Luffy I told you to stay in your room" Ace yelled while looking at the hallway. Luffy peaked his head around the corner.

"But Ace its boring in there~" Luffy whined. The man in front of Ace looked at Luffy and smiled. Luffy saw the man and a huge smile split his face in two. "Hi, Zoro!" He yelled. Ace looked back at Zoro and his exasperation softened. "Ace~ don't kill Zoro please~" Luffy whines. Ace looks back over his shoulder at Luffy.

"Fine. If you say so." Ace says back with a shrug and walks back towards the kitchen. Zoro and Luffy were both fallowing him. Once in the kitchen Ace decided to break the silence. "So Zoro, why the sudden visit?" Ace asks with a fake happy voice.

"Oh, everyone was worried because Luffy didn't show up for school yesterday." Zoro explains, and then turns to Luffy "And what did you mean by 'Ace don't kill Zoro'. You know I could kick anyone's ass. Exceptionally him." Zoro adds jabbing his thumb at a glaring Ace as if he wasn't there. Luffy looks at Ace and giggles a little, even the thought of Ace being beat by Zoro was funny. This made Zoro's eyebrow twitch with anger. "What do you not think I could do it?!" Zoro yells at Luffy and Ace just snickers. "Fine! You, me fight now!" Zoro Yells at Ace. Ace only turns to look for his keys.

"Can't, Luffy said I'm not allowed to kill you." Ace replies simply. Zoro looks at Luffy in a 'is he serious?' kind of look Luffy only shrugs and walks towards Ace to help him look for the keys. Zoro lost the small temper he had and ran towards Ace, planning on hitting him in the back of the head. Ace quickly turned and grabbed Zoro's hand, twisting his arm around Zoro's back with one hand. With the other arm Ace wrapped it around Zoro's neck. Zoro, still in shock, froze. Ace smirked "So, you can beat me?" Ace asked in a dark joking voice. Luffy looked up at Ace with a face that says 'come on. That's enough, let him go.' Ace pushed his eye brows together but let him go anyway. Zoro gasped for air, the stood strait up.

"Oh my god, are you crazy?" Zoro asks Ace with a hand on his throat. Ace shrugs and puts his keys in his pockets. "Hey I thought I could take Luff to school because we go to the same school." Zoro proposes. Ace only begins to walk towards the front door, and holds it open for Luffy. He looked back at Zoro and smirked. Zoro gave a surprise look at Ace when he did this for Luffy, because he could have sworn he saw Luffy blush. But he didn't think much of it.

* * *

The car ride there was quiet, it was only Luffy and Ace in Ace's car. Zoro was riding behind them. Ace broke the silence first. "So, did you know he was coming over, or does he like to that a lot?" Ace asked while glancing over at Luffy. Luffy looked up at him and smiled.

"I had no idea he was coming over, and yah he's come over a couple of time." Luffy said with a smile at the memory of Zoro's visits. Ace drove up to the school and stopped in the front, but Zoro was still pretty far behind. "Well I'll see you after school, by Ace" Luffy yells as he begins to open the car door, but Ace grabs his hand and pulls him back in. Luffy looks at Ace in confusion and then Ace leans in and plants a small kiss on Luffy's lips. Luffy blushes and smiles at Ace, but Ace pulls him closer and puts his lips to Luffy's ears.

"Remember the promise, love." Ace whispers softly. Then releases the teen and smiles. Luffy nods shyly, and gets out of the car. But before he shut the door he looked into Ace's eyes.

"Love you" Luffy whispers with a small shy smile. Ace smiles back and softly slide his hand down Luffy's cheek.

"I love you too" Ace whispers back with a small smile. Luffy shuts the car door softly, and began to walk into the school building. Ace drove away slowly, he didn't want to leave Luffy all alone, but he will see him after school at least.

* * *

Luffy walked into school happily, there was nothing that could ruin his day. Luffy walked through the well-known halls of school. He turned right then left then right again. Until he made it to Mr. Buggy's class. Luffy didn't like him to well but it wasn't that bad, because he got to see his friend Usopp. Luffy trotted to his seat right next to his friend, he smiled at the tan boy that was sitting at the desk beside him.

"So Luffy, why weren't you at school yesterday?" Usopp asked as soon as Luffy reached his seat. The teen smiled at Usopp as he plopped down in his desk.

"Oh, I was hanging out with my friend Ace." Luffy replies simply. Usopp on the other hand looked confused, now why did that name seem so familiar? _OH! I remember now, Portgas D Ace, co-leader of white beard industry. Wait a second!_ Usopp's face suddenly turned white. "What's wrong?"

"D-do you m-mean then P-Portgas D Ace?" Usopp asked in a scared shudder. Luffy nodded happily. Usopp quickly got up out of his seat and got closer to Luffy. "Do you know what that guy dose, he builds ships. And people that build ships are really strong, I've heard he killed this kid just because he looked at him the wrong way." Usopp explained "How do you know him anyway?" Usopp questions.

"Oh, that's a secrete" Luffy explains smiling. "And Ace is not bad, he's really cool!" Luffy protests to Usopp's earlier statement. Usopp's just shakes his head. "Ok fine, if you don't believe me the why don't you just come over and see for yourself." Luffy adds with a pout, Usopp did not like the Idea of spending time with a murderer so he was going to protests, but before he could Luffy sad "I'm not taking no for an answer." And Usopp shuts his mouth.

* * *

The rest of school went on fast, and by the time last period started Luffy was feeling pretty tired. The last bell rang and Luffy was already outside with his stuff ready to go, and then suddenly a blond crazy looking man with a scar above his right eye walks up to Luffy.

"So I heard you rejected our boss, huh?" the man said as four other people came up behind him. "You broke Law's hart and I say that you deserve to be taught a lesson, bitch!" He yells as he swings for Luffy's head. Luffy dodges it and try's to go around them, but is trapped by the other four lackeys. "Oh come on, don't you want to have a little fun? I heard you got to be felt up by Law before you got away, he said you were really soft." The man said while inching closer to Luffy. Luffy tried to run but was caught by two of the lackeys. Luffy struggled trying to break free managed to kick one of them in the crotch.

Just then Usopp rounds the corner and spots the action. Luckily Usopp always carries around a sling shot and rocks for ammo. Usopp shot it at the leader that he knew to be Bellamy aka. Hyena. The blond looked at Usopp with anger in his eyes then sent two of his cronies after him.

Now it was just Bellamy, two cronies, and Luffy. "By the way, I have to give props to you, I mean you're the first parson Law has not successfully made fall in love with him. Or at least had sex with him." Bellamy explains while getting closer to the struggling Luffy. Luffy gets one arm free and punches the blond in the face. Bellamy fly's backwards then get right back up while holding his bloody and broken nose. "I'm ganna get you for that!" Bellamy growls. He runs up to Luffy and grabs the back of his head and pulls his head back by his hair. "Law made it very clear that we take you by force if needed, but were not allowed to give you any bruises. It seems you already have one"

Bellamy runs his index finger down Luffy's bruised neck. Luffy winces under the touch. "Why d-dose Law want me so bad?" Luffy rasps though the pain. Bellamy busts out in a hyena like laugh and pulls on Luffy's hair more.

"I'll tell you why, because you're everything he's looking for. He lusts for you." Hyena responds in a wickedly happy voice.

* * *

Ace pulls in to the schools parking lot and get out of his car. He has a bad feeling about this.


	11. I'm sorry

Bellamy chuckled darkly as he stroked his thumb against Luffy's cheek. Luffy flinched and pulled his arm free of the man's iron grip (Remember he is being held back by a huge lackey.)He twists around and slugs the lackey in the face, the man jerks back and releases the teen. Luffy quickly begins to run past Bellamy. But Bellamy had other ideas, so he grabbed the running teen by the throat. The blond lifts the teen off the ground with one hand. "You think you can escape the Hyena?" Bellamy scoffs darkly, while pulling the struggling teen closer to himself. "I hope Law has fun with you. You'll be his new 'pet', if you would. " Bellamy smiled obviously proud of himself.

Luffy kicked and scratched at the man's hand. _I don't want to be a PET! I don't even know what that means. _Luffy yells in his head, unable to verbalize the words. Bellamy begins to carry's the terrified teen by the throat towards an awaiting black car.

* * *

Ace walked up to the school after waiting a while in his car, there didn't seem to be any more people here. The air was cool, but not to Ace. He decided he didn't need a shirt to come and pick his Lu. Suddenly he heard a scream, it was at least a mile or so away, but it was moving in his direction quickly.

"HELP!" Yelled the voice approaching Ace, the voice belonged to a tan skinny boy with black curly hair and a long nose. Then two huge thugs appeared behind him, and then the boy tripped and fell on his face. Hard. The boy quickly turned around looking up at his attackers with a terrified expression.

"Now you'll get it!" one of the large men said raising his fist. But before he could hit the boy another hand grabbed his effortlessly. The boy looked up to see his savor, only to gasp and tremble even more. _Portgas D Ace? What's he doing here?_ Usopp thought panicky. Ace stood with one hand holding one man by the shirt collar and the other by his fist.

"So, what are you doin'?" Ace asked in a darkly joking voice. The man paled and tried to verbalize words, but it was too late. Ace had already flung both of them across the courtyard with no effort. The looked down at the long nosed boy and extended his arm. "So, are you one of Lu's friends?" Ace asked remembering seeing a picture of the two fishing on Luffy's night stand.

"Y-you mean L-Luffy? Y-Yah he's m-my b-best friend" The boy studded obviously scared to shit. "By the w-way my name is Usopp." The boy said while getting up. "Oh shit! LUFFY!" Usopp yelled and then began to run towards the back of the court yard. But Ace jumped in front of him before he got too far. Usopp backed away from Ace a little. "You're o-one of them aren't you? Y-your trying t-to take L-Luffy away. You're a monster." Usopp accused pointing at a confused Ace. _Take Lu away? Who? Not me! _The words flooded Ace's skull. Then his heart sank, Luffy was in danger.

Without thinking Ace grabbed Usopp by the collar of his shirt and listed him off the ground with one hand. His fangs pushed through his gums in anger, and a crimson tint began to lick at the chocolate color in his eyes. "Where is LUFFY?!" Ace snarled "What happened?!" He growled demonically. Usopp struggled and panicked. Ace pulled him closer and looked him dead in the eye with his half crimson eyes. "TALK!" he demanded. Usopp took a deep breath to calm his fear down.

"These goons grabbed him. S-something about m-meeting up with t-this guy named 'Law'." Usopp answered and Ace released him. Usopp fell on his butt and looked up at Ace with fear in his eye. Ace looked away.

"Sorry" Is all he said before disappearing. He arrive at the back of school and a black hears was speeding away.

* * *

Luffy was thrown in the back seat with such force that when he hit the car door it broke one of the handles off. The man shut the door and quickly got into the driver's side. He revved the engine and Luffy tried to get out before the moved but it was too late. They were gone. Luffy tried to open the car while it was moving, but Bellamy hit him in the back of the head with a rock. Everything grew dark and he heard a distant scream of his name. It sounded like Ace.

"I-I'm sorry A-Ace" Luffy whispered with a tear in his eye before falling into a deep black abyss.

* * *

Ace roared in anger the car was gone. Luffy was gone! But he will find him even if it mint dying, he would keep Luffy safe.


	12. I'm weak

Ace quickly took out his phone and dialed Thatches number, even if he was a pervert, he was one of Ace's best friends. "Hello~. What's up? How's Luffy? Is he with you? Can I talk to him, pleas~" Thatch asked a million questions at once, just adding to Ace's frustration. After 5 minutes of this Ace snapped.

"Shut the fuck up! I need you to come to Merry High School NOW and bring Marco!" Ace yelled into the phone waiting for a response, but there was nothing for a full 10 minutes. Then he felt two pairs of eyes behind him staring at the back of his head. Quickly Ace turned and grabbed both of them by the throat. Ace's eyes adjusted to see his two friends. Ace quickly let go and retrieved the phone from the ground.

"God Ace you're jumpy. What's wrong?" Thatch asked while rubbing his neck. Ace glared at him and began to explain what happened. Thatch stood there with his chin hitting the floor. "You mean to tell me the all-powerful Ace couldn't protect his lover?" Thatch yells. Ace grabs thatch by the shirt collar.

"You shut the hell up! I'm so tired of you acting like nothings a big deal! Do you know what they could be doing to Lu?" Ace yelled in thatches face. Then piled at the image of Luffy begging forced to do unspeakable things. _What if Law hurts him or even worth rapes poor Luffy. I don't even know if Luffy knows what sex is! _Ace franticly thought while he unknowingly tightening his grip on Thatch's shirt. Thatch pulled Ace's hand from his shirt and tried to calm Ace down.

"It's ok, we can get him back. Which direction did the car head?" Thatch asked putting a hand on Ace's shoulder. Ace points to the northeast, and him and Thatch started to run, but were cut off by Marco. He jumped in front of then with an annoyed expression.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Marco asked in an angry tone. "First we can't charge in there and get ourselves killed. We need to make a plan back at Ace's." Marco says in an angry and frustrated voice. Ace glared fixing to reply, but it was too late he was already being dragged by his friends to his car.

* * *

Luffy's eyes open a little and he can barely make out two forms in the darkness, they seemed to be yelling at each other about something. Then one man looked over at him and pointed and yelled something that Luffy couldn't make out. Then his eyes drifted shut once more.

He woke up completely an hour later, siting strait up as he did so. He was in a small cell, there were blankets and pillows strung on the floor. Luffy's eyes widened. _Am I in jail? What did I do?_ Luffy questioned himself while looking around the room. He tried to stand up but his ankles were shackled together. Suddenly there were loud footsteps heading for his "Jail cell". Luffy quickly grabbed one of the old blankets and tried to hide under it.

"Hey kid you up?" The man asked in a deep voice. Luffy didn't move, he tried to pretend he was asleep but the guard didn't buy it and opened the iron bar door. The man grabbed the small teen by hood of his jacket and effortlessly lifted him off the ground. The boy yelped at the sudden action, and then began to struggle. The man shook Luffy and he stopped. Luffy was hoisted over the man's shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Luffy felt so weak, he could barely move. What happened? The man carried him out of the jail cell and into a fairly good light room.

* * *

At Ace's house they began to discuss what they knew. "I know Law's behind all this. That god damn pervert! When I get my hands on him he's going to wish he was in hell!" Ace growled in anger and frustration. Marco looked at Ace in a sympathetic way. The love of Ace's life has been taken from him by some sick pervert. It must be hard. Thatch found out where this guy lived and gave the coordinates to Marco.

"Here, he's a rich young business owner. He lives in a mansion not far from here." Thatch explains while handing grabbing the keys off the desk and throwing them to Marco. Marco caught them with ease and walk towards the front door while motioning for the others to fallow. They did and piled into the car.

* * *

Luffy squinted his eyes, after being in the dark he really hated the light. The man dropped him on a soft couch in the middle of the room. He sat there with his knees to his chest, he was shaking with fear. He was so lost, what was going on? All he remembered was waiting outside for Ace then winding up here. The guard looked at him from the corner of his eye and chuckled. Luffy wanted to punch him in the face so bad, but he wouldn't even be able to run away with the chains. Suddenly the grand doors open and there was a man standing there. Luffy couldn't make out the details he was too far away, but he knew he was bad news.

The man motioned for the guard to leave and he does. The strange man walks closer to the boy, know that Luffy could see him better, he knew exactly who it was. LAW! Luffy's whole body shivered at the memory of the mall. Law stepped closer and stood in front of the shaking boy, he smirked at him.

"Don't be scared" Law say while leaning down and attacking the boy's neck. Luffy jumped and tried to push Law off. But Law gabbed the boy's wrists and pinned them above is head. Luffy fought more but with no luck. Law kept Luffy's hands in place with one hand, and with the other he snuck it under Luffy's shirt and jacket.

"S-Stop! S-Stop I-it" Luffy shrieked still trying to get away from Law. Law only smirked and continued.

* * *

Once at the mansion Ace jumped out of the car and glared at the huge house. He could smell Luffy, he was in there and he was tariffed. Ace looked at Marco asking if he could go in first, Marco nodded, and the when into the house. The y walked down the hall ways relying on Ace's sense of smell. Until the guards showed up.

* * *

Law heard the commotion and carried the struggling teen to his room, and threw him onto the bed. "no more games" Law purrs while climbing onto the bed. Luffy tries to run but it's too late.

* * *

Ace blows through guard like they were nothing and makes it to the room they were last in. Ace could since Luffy's fear he was just almost completely engulfed by it. Ace ran up the stairs with Thatch and Marco behind him. "Which room?" Marco asks while the pass other rooms.

"Straight ahead." Ace yells now on fire. _LAW! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT _Ace yells in his head. He opens the door to find Law on top of a naked Luffy. Ace is furious. His eyes turn a deep shade of crimson and his fangs break through his gums with no effort. Luffy looks at Ace and tries to get up, but Law pushes him down. "Get off him" Ace growls, still on fire. Law smirks and presses Luffy down to the bed harder and he yelps in pain.

"Either you let me have him, or no one can." Law says while smirking. Ace glares daggers a Law but Law grabs a pocket knife. Ace freezes, Law slides the side of the blade down Luffy's face. "Your choice" Law adds while lifting the frightened boys chin up with the blade.

"NOW!" Ace yells and in a flash Marco's arms turn into bird wings. He fly's up and snatchers Law by the neck with his talons and throws him off of Luffy. Luffy sits up and pulls the comforter over himself. Ace runs up and places a hand on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy flinches under the touch.

"Are you ok, Lu?" He asks while retracting his hand, Luffy nods weakly. "Thatch grab his cloths" Ace orders and Thatch obeys. "do you want us to leave while you get dressed?" Ace asked in a calm voice. Luffy nods again. Ace drags a passed out Law out with him, Thatch and Marco fallow closely behind.

* * *

Luffy was quiet on the way home, but Ace didn't want to bother him until they got home. Once home after dropping off Marco and Thatch, Ace decided he would talk to Luffy. "Are you ok?" Ace asked Luffy nodded. "Are you still a little scared." Luffy nodded again. "would you mind if I hugged you?" Ace asked trying to be causes. Suddenly Luffy ran straight up to Ace and hugged hi tightly.

"I-I'm sorry" Luffy cried, tears were seeping onto Ace's skin but he didn't care. Luffy was more important.

"Shh, don't say sorry. It's not your fault." Ace said while patting the by on the back.

"Yes it is! I was too weak, and you could have gotten hurt and it would all my fault." Luffy sniffled. Ace tightened his grip on the boy.

"no, it's not. I'm just glad you're alive." Ace whispered back and kissed the boy on the forehead. Luffy's body tensed and shook a little, but Luffy just squeezed tighter. "Are you tired?" Ace asked. Luffy nodded and let Ace pick him up. Ace gently put Luffy on the bed, and began to walk away, but Luffy grabbed his hand gentle.

"Stay" he begged "I never want you to leave." Luffy said sleepily. Ace turned and laid down with the boy. "Ace, do you think I could become a vampire?" Luffy looked up at him and asked. Ace smiled and bruised Luffy's hair from his face.

"Yah I do" Ace said as Luffy drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Do you think this is a good ending or shoul I do one more chapter?


	13. forever love

The next morning was early and Luffy had no interest in getting up. He turned and noticed something soft brush his head. He looked up to see a familiar face. It was Ace, he was awake and staring at him. Luffy blushed end move a little away, but Ace pulled him even closer. Luffy allowed himself to be pulled closer and be held. Ace smiled and kissed his forehead. "Do you want to go to the doctor today?" Ace asks, while stroking Luffy's hair. Luffy only shakes his head, and Ace pulls him closer. "Ok, but you're still staying home." Ace adds before lifting both Luffy and himself off the bed. Luffy didn't try to move free he just huddled closer to Ace.

"Ace?" Luffy finally says. Ace looks down at the boy and smiles. "About last night, did you really mean what you said? Could I really become a vampire?" Luffy looked at his hands while talking. Ace stairs down at the boy in shock. Slowly Ace set the boy back on the soft bed, sitting him down, while pulling up a chair and sitting in front of him. "Ace?" Luffy tries again. Ace looks at the boy with concern in his eyes.

"L-Luffy? You know what it means to be a vampire right? It means that all your friends will grow old and die while you stay the same. It means you'll have to live on blood for the rest of your life, do you really want that?" Ace questions, of course he wanted to live forever with Luffy, but is that what he want? He put his hand on the boy's shoulder, and Luffy flinched, he was still not used to being touched after the Law thing.

"Does it mean I will still be with Ace?" Luffy asked looking up at Ace. Ace nodded slightly, then leant down and pulled Luffy closer. Luffy went a little limp in his arms. Ace pulled his lips to Luffy's neck and took in a deep breath.

"Promise me you will stay with me forever." Ace asks as he takes another deep breath. Luffy tensed knowing Ace was thinking about turning him. Then he quickly nodded.

"I will love you forever." Luffy answers with a small breath. "G-go ahead" Luffy whispered in a small shaky voice. Ace leant closer and licked the side of Luffy's neck. Luffy shivered and instinctively tried to pull away, but Ace grabbed him by the arms and kept him still. Luffy gasped when he felt Ace's fangs brush against his neck. Ace's eyes grew a deep shade of crimson at the sent. His blood lust over took him. Ace dug his fangs into the boy's neck. Luffy screamed silently in pain, he could smell his own blood. Ace drank deeply until he could control himself. Luffy's eyes began to get heavy, he was losing too much blood.

Ace dug his fangs into his own wrist, he took in a mouth full of blood. Then he grabbed the boy's chin and pressed his lips to the boy's. Giving Luffy his own blood, so that he may become a vampire. Luffy felt a wave of fire go through his veins. His throat became dry and scratchy, he felt strange almost thirsty. Ace pulled him close and pulled Luffy's head towards his own neck. "Drink or you're going to hurt more." Ace whispers. Luffy looks at Ace for a moment then obeyed. His new fangs dug into Ace's neck and drank. Ace didn't flinch he just set there.

Luffy moved away after a while, he still had blood on his face. "I'm sorry if the hurt." Luffy whispered guiltily while wiping off Ace's blood. Ace grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. He pushed his lips onto Luffy's, and he blushed.

"You didn't hurt me. Are you ok?" Ace asked with a smile and stroked Luffy's cheek. Luffy pulled away a vampire speed. But Ace was in front of him in an instant. "You're fast, but still not as fast as me." Ace said while pulling Luffy closer. "I also need to show you how to hunt when night comes." Luffy looked at Ace with a confused face.

"Y-You mean people?" Luffy asked with a small shiver. Ace shakes his head.

"No, animals, and I need you to keep your promise." Ace winked.


End file.
